Blog użytkownika:Ciasteczkowa 1/Miraculum Biedronka i Czarny Kot
~~Dobra żeby nie było nie znam się na ortografi więc z góry przepraszam za błędy XD Rozdział 1 Marinete Dzisiaj był najlepszy dzień życia na lekcji W-F'u kiedy siedziałam na ławce Adrien spojrzał się na MNIE .Jestem w niebowzienta teraz jest przerwa na ostatnią lekcje . Sabine Mari Nie wiem czy Mari będzie szczęśliwa że czytałam jej pamiętnik ale otkryłam że jest Biedronką więc odbiore ją z ostatnich lekcji i porzmawiam na spokojnie , pozna z kuzynką i będzie dobrze . Gira Marinete No za pare godzin będe w Paryżu u coci Sabine i oby miała eklerki przydadzą się mojemu kwami jest strasznie ciekawa tych eklerek tak jak Paryża i tak już jej obiecałam że odrazu po rozpakowaniu ide na patrol no trudno witaj Francjo Mari Pani wyjaśnia nam czasowniki a ja zapatrzona w głowe Adriena i nie słucham .Nagle otwierają się drzwi , zwracam uwage a tu moja mama; -Dzień dobry przyszłam po Marinete-powiedziała moja rodzicielka -Dobrze Marinete spakuj się -rozkazała nauczycielka i posłała uśmiech. Spakowałam się i podeszłam do mamy.I idziemy. Gira Stoje sobie jak ten kołek przy piekarni i rozglondam się za ciocią o zauważyli mnie podchodzą do mnie i Mari mówi a raczej krzyczy; -Gira co tu robisz z kąt się tu wziełaś -spokojnie przyjechałam tu i będe w twojej klasie Ciocia otworzyła drzwi ja odrazu poszłam się rozpakować . Mari -Mamo chciałaś porozmawiać-powiedziałam Tak a więc nie owijając w bawełne czytałam twój pamientnik i wiem o tym że jesteś Biedronką ale uszanuje twoją tajemnicę. Zamurowało mnie. -Okej dzienki że to uszanowałaś. Poszłam na góre,widziałam oślepiający blask tam była jakaś dziewczyna w stroju kota chwila Gira -GIRA Odwruciła się i odpowiedziała -No dobra mam miraculum pantery tak jak ty... Roździał 2 ~~Mari I po raz drugi zamurowało mnie. - Ale jak ty to... skąd-wyjąkałam i stanęłam na przeciwko jej. -Dowiedziałam się od Mistrza Fu,nawet się zdziwiłam,ale mniejsza idziemy na patrol-spytała krótko i treściwie. -ok, Tikki kropkuj tak. Przemnieniłam się i z Girą a raczej Panterą wylądowałyśmy na wierzy Eiflla,czełkał już tam Czarny Kot.Prubowałam się do niego podkraść ale odwrucił się,a Pantera wybuchła nieopanowanym śmiechem. -Eeee-kot dziwnie się popatrzył. -To moja kuzynka -odpowiedziałam ,a pantera wstała i uspokoiła się. -Dziwne, nie jeteście ani trochę do siebie podobne-zauwżył. -Trudno taki mamy klimat-odpowiedziała -O Boże pantera ile mam ci powtarzać że masz się kulturarnie zachowywać-wygłosiłam nie zwarzając na to że kot dziwnie się patrzy. -Po 1 nie wiedziałam że jestem Bogiem po 2 nigdy mi nic nie powtarzałaś a jak już to cie nie słuchałam po 3 gadasz jak twoja mama-odpowiedziała, ja stanełam z dziwną miną ,a dachowiec tarzał się ze śmiechu po mojej minie.Szybko się otrzonsnełam ,kocur tak samo później wróciłyśmy do domu przebrałyśmy się w piżamy i poszłyszmy spać ,ja na łóżku a Gira na materacu. Zapomniałam powiedzieć że będzie u mnie mieszkać do końca remontu ich nowego domu,ale obiecała mi że po remoncie użądzamy nocowanie oczywiście u niej. Roździał 3 ~~Marinete Dziś pierwszy dzień Giry nie wiem czy mam ją przedstawić jako kuzynka, ale chyba tak zrobie przecierz wkońcu jako Gira zachowuje się mniej arogancko i chamsko jak pantera.Nagle coś mnie budzi to moja znienawidzona piosenka jakiś pop wole rock'a z tego co wiem Gira woli to samo więc mnie denerwuje i siebie budze się -GIRAAA-wykszyczzałam, a ona wybuchła śmiechem. -Co budzić cie nie moge a tak poza tym jest 7;50 ,a mamy na 8;00-odpowiedział. Wstałam jak oparzona weszłam do łazienki i ubrałam się nie zwarzając na turlajacą się ze śmiechu nastolatke.Gdy wyszłam z kibla spojrzałam na zegarek jest 6;00 nie no ja sie odgryze to napewno hmmm co tuby zrobić już wiem. Zeszłam na dół widzia łam tam Gire kończoncą swoje płatki ja zaczełam jeść swoje na szczęście szybko zjadam posiłkiwięc skończyłyśmy równocześnie.Weszłyśmy do pokoju ,zauwarzyłam że Gira przemyciła eklerke więc zapytałam; -po co ci eklerka -dla mojej kwami Makk ,uwielbia eklerki --Makk-nastolatka zawołała kwami. Makk jest panteropodobnym stworzeniem ma czarne futerko, ogon tego samego koloru, uszka i duże fioletowe oczy.Nagle kwami zeżarło w sekunde eklerke i popatrzyło sie na mnie wyłupiastymi oczami. -Oooo jaka słodka-powiedziałam -Nie jestem słodka -odpowiedziała z obrzydzeniem I tak nam mineły minutyaż do 7;40. Szybko poszłyśmy w strone szkoły ~~Adrien Szłem rozmyślając czy Biedroeczka specjalnie mi przedstawiła pantere. Kiedy weszłem do klasy prawie nikogo nie było tylko byli Alya,Nino, Marinete,Chloe,Sabrina i jakaś dziewczyna chyba jest nowa usiadłem na miejsce obok Nino,niedługo miał być dzwonek .Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek do sali wszedł derektor z moim ojcem i jalimś menszczyzną ,człowiek ten był blady z czarnymi włosami ,był irytująco podobny do tej nowej może to jej ojciec trudno nie zwarzając wysłuchałem ogłoszenia. -Dzień dobry dzieci dzisiaj nie ma pani Buister więc postanowiliśmy z panem Agrest i panem Ciem ogłosić konkurs na zrobienie makiety i projeków przyszłości prace bendą w grupach 2 i 3 osobowych-wygłaszał dyro-oczywiście grupy będą wygierane przemnie i przez pana Ciem-wtroncił sie mój ojciec-jak również oceniane -dopowiedział facet jego głos był ciepły,a nowa wywruciła oczami . -Dobrze ja już ide do gabintu, dowidzenia-porzegnał się dyro. -Dobrze to już zaczynamy wybieranie grup -powiedział pan Ciem-Nino Laffie i Alya Cezar ,Gira Ciem i Marinete Dupain-Cheng i Adrien Agrest , Chloe Bożuła i Sabrina.... -Zarzondzam zmiane -wykrzyczała Chloe -Nie można się zmienać chyba że partner w projekcie będzie poszkodowany to wtedy osoba z najmniejszą liczbą osób-odpowiedział Ciem.Chloe wyszeptała coś Sabrinie, w tym samym czasie rozbrzmiał dzwonek. na przerwe od W-F'u. - Projekty mają być skończone za tydzień-odpowiedział ojciec i wyszedł ~~Mari Ciesze się że będę w grupie z ADRIENEM ,właśnie ide do szatni będe musiała zdiąć kolczyki co będzie trudne poradziłam się na ten temat z Girą ,Tikki i Makk więc wszystko ustalone. ~~Gira Jestem w szatni już przebrana zdejmuje branzoletke i chowam do pudełka w którym je dostałam. Rozbrzmiewa dzwonek wchodimy na sale.Pani sprawdza stroje cała klasa miała stroje oprucz Alyi .Mamy grać w zbijaka podzieliliśmy sie na dwie grupy. -Wybierać będzie Chloe i Sabrina zadeklerowała nauczycielka -Nino-zaczeła wybierać Sabrina -Gira -wybrała mnie dziewczyna -Marinete -Adrien I zaczeła się gra pierwsza została zbita Sabrina która poszła do pielengniarki nastempnie Chloe póżniej Mari również poszła do pielengniarki okazało się że ma złamanom renke a Sabrina noge, więc niestety Chloe przechodzi do mojej grupy.Nagle słysze huk biegne do łazienki i szybko wypowiadam formułke; -Makk biegnij-Przemieniłam się i wybiegłam z kibla i zobaczyłam tam dużego łuskatego potwora ,akurat walczył z kotem rozpatrzałam za biedrą i akurat przypomniało mi się że jest w szpitalu ze złamaną ręką no cóż strzeliłam facepalm nie zauwarzjąc że dachowiec sie do mnie skrada. -Hej wiesz gdzie biedronsia-spytał i sie zarumienił -W szpitalu i ma złamaną kończyne-odpowiedziałam akot wytrzeszczył oczy. -Czy... -Nie to nic powarznego -wtrąciłam się -Ok to jaki plan-zapytał kot -Hmm nie jestem dobra w planowaniu, ale kiedy będe biec po line ty użyjesz kotaklizmu i zniszczysz podłoge pod stworem użyje paterbiegu do szybkiego owinienciago liną rozumiesz-podyktowałam plan. -Spoko-odpowedział. Szybko pobiegłam po line ,a kot zniszczył podłoge która zawaliła się pod potworem wziełam lline i za pomocą panterbiegu szybko podbiegłam do potwora.Owinełam go liną i złamałam broszke potwora walnełam akume bumerangiem ,a akuma została zabita.Moja branzoletka zaczeła poikać. -Dobra ja lece, zaraz się przemienie-powiedziałam do kota a on pokiwał głową . ~~Adrien W tej chwili zauwarzyłem jedno, pantera i biedronka to zupełnie inne osoby pantera jest chamska i odwżna ,a biedronka jest pomocna i też odważna ,chyba to u nich rodzinne taka odważna rodzina.Wtedy dopiero zauwarzyłem że nadal patrze na miejsce na którym pare minut wcześniej była pantera, usłyszałem charakterystyczne pikanie szybko wróciłem do domu. ~~Gira Weszłam do szpitala w którym była Marinette oczywiście już byłam Girą podeszłam do recepcji; -Gdzie jest Marinette Dupain-Cheng -spytałam -Czy jesteś kimś z rodziny-ta spytała -Tak jestem kuzynką-odpowiedziałam -imie i nazwisko-spytała no ludzie il jeszcze tych pytań -Gira Ciem - -Nie wyglądasz na kogoś z jej rodziny- -Mój ojciec jest kuzynem jej mamy to pewnie dlatego- -No uznajmy że ci wierze sala nr 64- -Dziękuje-odpowiedziałam i zaczełam szukać sali. Gdy znalazłam tą sale bez pukania weszłam Mari oglądała biedrobloga czasami miała takie dziwne miny ,odsząknełam; -O hej Gira , nie zauwarzyłam cie -stwierdziła 15-latka -Akurat nie pukałm-odpowiedziałam ze śmiechem -No nawet nawet jak na pierwszy raz jako bochaterka -A jak -usiadłam na krześle -Nie przechwalaj się nie widziałaś co było dalej kiedy poszłaś-wystawiła język -A tak wogóle jak ręka -spytałam -Dobrze niedłgo mają być wyniki-odpowiedziała W tedy wszedł lekarz za nimi ciocia i wujek; ;Dobrze Marinette już możesz wyjść ze szpitala na szczęńście to tylko stłuczenie za tydzień ręka będzie normalnie funkcjonować przez ten tydzień staraj się nią oszczendzać-powiedział doktor i wyszedł. -Całe szczeńście -powiedziała ciocia -Jakie szczęście Marinette ma stłuczoną ręke ,fakt że to tylko stłuczenie to nie znaczy żeby się cieszyć- -Szczeńście jest takie że za tydzień będzie zdrowa i będzie mogła rato...-wtym momencie cocia sama zatkała sobie usta ,a wujek dziwnie się spojrzał. -Trzeba będzie powiedzieć -przyznałam -Chwila ty też wiesz -Nowsumie ja też...-nie dokończyłam bo wujek sie spytał -O co chodzi i wogóle co też-nadal się pytał Wedy do sali wszedła Mari -Dobra Marinette przyszła moge wiedzieć o co chodzi-Mari się krzywo popatrzyła -Chodzi o twój najwienkszy sekret,no i też mój-wytłumaczyłam -Tato bo chodzi o to że ja... jestem Biedronką- -A to o to chodzi ja to już wiedziałem i wiem że to sekret chowałem to nawet przed mamą, ale co w tym ma wspólnego Gira-spytał wujek,spojrzałam porozumiewawczo na Marinette; -No bo nawet tego nie mówiłam cioci tylko Marinette o tym wiedziała bo jestem Panterą-Miny rodziców Mari były bezcenne.Nie mogłam i się zaśmiałam dołaczyła do mnie Marinette ,a następnie ciocia i wujek.Dalej tylko pojechaliśmy do domu przeblaliśmy się w piżamy i poszłyśmy spać. Rozdział 4 Następnego dnia, rano ~Adrien Obudziłem się o 6;00 dzis sobota, musze się spotkać z Girą i Chloe mam nadzieję że Gira chociarz słuchła na lekcji ja myślałem wtedy o Biedronce, a pewnie Chloe i tak nikogo nie słuchała.Wziąłem prysznic i ubrałem sie w swój standardowy strój, muszę się troche pośpieszyć mam sesje na 7;00, nagle dostałem SMS'a; Nieznany;Hej Adrien tu Gira o której sie spotykamy na projekt Zapisano na Gira Ja;Hej,o 10;00 może być Gira;Ok możesz powiadomić Chloe nie mam jej numeru Ja;Ok nie ma sprawy Szybko napisałem do Chloe SMS'a; Ja;Hej Chloe masz czas n dzisiaj o 10;00 Chloe;Oczywiście Adrieński odwołam kosmetyczke dla ciebie Ja;Ale tam też będzie Gira, chodzi mi o projekt Chloe;Nowa zrobi wszystko, a my możemy sie nacieszyć sobą Ja;... Skończyłem pisać nie wiem jak ona,ale nie zwale wszystkiego na Gire nie jestem taki jak Chloe. Natali zawołała mnie na sesje zdjęciową, pojechaliśmy do parku,po 2 godzinach pojechałem do domu, dopiero przypomniało mi się że nie umówiliśmy miejsca spotkania, więc napisałem do czarnowłosej; Ja;Hej Gira gdzie się umawiamy Gira;Nie wiem gdzie chcesz Ja;Czyli u mnie Gira;Ok, pa Ja;Pa I napisałem do Chloe; Ja;Cześć o 10;00 w moim domu robimy projekt Po prostu tyle napisałem, jestem rozczarowany nią, calą prace zwali tylko na innych nie obchodziło mnie czy jej pasuje, usłyszałem krzyki wiedziałem co to oznacza, wypowiedziałem formułke; Plagg wysuwaj pazury.Pogiegłem pod wierze Eiffla,atakowala tam jakaś blondynka w złotym lateksie i fioletowych oczach, zauwarzyłem Pantere która z nią walczyła wkroczyłem do walki; -Masz jakiś plan-spytałem -Nie,a ty- ~Gira -Też, a jakie ma moce-spytał Kot -Wszystkie jej marzenia się spełniają-odpowiedziałam -Czyli będzie raczej łatwo-stwierdził -Wątpie może marzyć o wszystkich miraculum świata-zmartwiłam się -Chyba mam pomysł-zamyślił się dachowiec -To znaczy-spytałam -Jaką masz moc-odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie -Szybko biegam-odpowiedziałam -Zwróć uwage-odpowiedział na moje wcześniejsze pytanie Rozdział 5 Gira - Panter-bieg - krzyknełam i zaczełam biec wokuł super-złoczyńcy -Ej co ty robisz - krzykneła blondynka -Odwracam uwage - odpowiedziałam ,a w tym czasie Kot wziął jej branzoletke i zdeptał. -Co mam zrobić- zapytał się -Użyj kotaklizmu- krzyknełam,a on tak zrobił Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania